twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Paul McCartney
Paul McCartney, właśc. James Paul McCartney (ur. 18 czerwca 1942 w Liverpoolu w Anglii) — brytyjski kompozytor, multiinstrumentalista i piosenkarz, kawaler Orderu Imperium Brytyjskiego. Znany głównie jako członek grupy The Beatles, która sprzedała najwięcej płyt spośród wszystkich zespołów w historii. Jest wpisany w Księdze Rekordów Guinnessa jako muzyk i kompozytor, który osiągnął, dzięki ponad sześćdziesięciu złotym płytom i setkom milionów sprzedanych płyt największy sukces w historii muzyki. Był członkiem spółki kompozytorskiej Lennon/McCartney, która odniosła największy sukces w historii muzyki i miała ogromny wpływ na innych twórców. Po rozpadzie "bajecznej czwórki" wraz z żoną, Lindą McCartney, założył zespół Wings. Po jego rozwiązaniu z powodzeniem kontynuował karierę solową. Paul jest zdobywcą wielu prestiżowych nagród. McCartney także jest kompozytorem muzyki filmowej, poważnej oraz elektronicznej. Katalog jego piosenek jest bardzo obszerny. Znany jest także z częstych udziałów w projektach charytatywnych. Piosenka Yesterday jest najczęściej graną przez innych artystów piosenką w historii. Jest to także najczęściej grana piosenka w amerykańskich mediach – ponad 7 milionów razy. Piosenka Mull of Kintyre, którą napisał w 1977 roku będąc w zespole Wings, była pierwszym singlem sprzedanym w ponad 2 milionowym nakładzie w Wielkiej Brytanii. Pozostał on najlepiej sprzedającym się singlem aż do 1984 roku. Firma MPL Communications, której właścicielem jest McCartney, posiada prawa autorskie do ponad 3 tysięcy piosenek. W katalogu znajdują się m.in.: wszystkie piosenki napisane przez Buddy'ego Holly'ego oraz musicale: Guys and Dolls, Grease, A Chorus Line. Paul jest także malarzem, obrońcą praw zwierząt, wegetarianinem, nauczycielem muzyki, aktywistą w kampaniach przeciw minom lądowym, wybijaniu fok i długowi trzeciego świata. McCartney otrzymał odznaczenie (MBE) w 1965 roku i był pasowany w 1997 roku. Został uznany za jednego ze 100 żyjących geniuszy, opracowanej na podstawie e-mailowego sondażu firmy konsultingowej Creators Synectics. Dwukrotnie wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame – w 1988 wraz z The Beatles i w 1999 jako artysta solowy. Dzieciństwo i lata młodzieńcze: 1942-1957 James Paul McCartney urodził się w szpitalu "Walton General Hospital" w Liverpoolu, gdzie wcześniej pracowała jako pielęgniarka na oddziale położniczym jego matka Mary. Ma brata Michaela urodzonego 7 stycznia 1944 roku. McCartney został ochrzczony w obrządku rzymskokatolickim aczkolwiek wychowywany był bezwyznaniowo ze względu na fakt, iż matka była katoliczką, a ojciec (James 'Jim' McCartney) protestantem nastawionym agnostycznie. Podobnie jak wielu mieszkańców Liverpoolu McCartney ma korzenie irlandzkie. Jego dziadek ze strony matki - Owen Mohin/Mohan urodził się w Tullynamalrow w hrabstwie Monaghan w Irlandii i poślubił Mary Theresę Danher z Toxteth (Liverpool) w 1905. The Quarrymen i the Silver Beatles: 1957-1960 Piętnastoletni McCartney spotkał Lennona i The Quarrymen w Woolton na festynie dobroczynnym 6 lipca 1957. W początkach ich przyjaźni, ciotka Lennona, Mimi Smith nie akceptowała McCartneya ponieważ był, jak to określiła, "klasą robotniczą", i nazywała go "małym przyjacielem Johna". Ojciec McCartneya powiedział synowi, że Lennon "wpakuje go w kłopoty", jednak w późniejszym czasie pozwolił The Quarrymen odbywać próby w swoim salonie przy 20 Forthlin Road. McCartney z Lennonem współpracowali ściśle i wspólnie stworzyli wiele piosenek. To on przekonał Lennona, żeby pozwolił Harrisonowi przyłączyć się do the Quarrymen mimo początkowej niechęci Lennona (ze względu na młody wiek Harrisona), kiedy Lennon usłyszał, jak Harrison gra na próbie w marcu 1958. Harrison dołączył do grupy jako gitarzysta prowadzący, w następnej kolejności dołączył kolega Lennona ze szkoły plastycznej, Stuart Sutcliffe, na basie, z którym McCartney później sprzeczał się o jego umiejętności muzyczne. Do maja 1960 wypróbowali kilka nazw, w tym The Silver Beetles (i zagrali trasę z Johnny Gentle, w Szkocji). The Beatles zmienili nazwę grupy na występ w Hamburgu, w sierpniu 1960. Solo i Wings W latach 1971-1981 był liderem zespołu Wings. Po rozpadzie zespołu nadal prowadził działalność koncertową, wydał także wiele nowych płyt. 14 czerwca 2008 roku wystąpił w Kijowie. 3 czerwca 2010 r. za całokształt twórczości w dziedzinie muzyki popularnej z rąk prezydenta USA Baracka Obamy odebrał nagrodę im. Gershwinów przyznawaną przez Bibliotekę Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych. 22 czerwca 2013 roku wystąpił w Warszawie, na Stadionie Narodowym. Występ ten był częścią trasy koncertowej Out there!. Wykonał 38 piosenek, w większości skomponowanych przez siebie w czasach The Beatles, w tym m.in. "Eight days a week", "Lady Madonna", "Back in the USSR", "Hey Jude", "Get back" i "Yesterday". Koncert został ciepło przyjęty przez fanów. 1 funt za występ McCartney za występ podczas ceremonii otwarcia Igrzysk Olimpijskich w 2012 roku, podobnie jak Arctic Monkeys, Dizzee Rascal i Mike Oldfield dostali 1£. Taka suma pojawiła się na ich kontrakcie z organizatorami olimpiady (które były wymagane przez brytyjskie prawo). W 2012 roku jeden funt nie pokrywał jednostrefowego biletu londyńskiego metra (koszt takiego przejazdu bez zniżek czy darmowych kart dla kibiców wynosił wtedy dwa razy tyle - 2£). Oryginalny występ 'Edycja czwarta' center 'Edycja siódma' center 'Edycja dziesiąta' Zobacz też *Piotr Gąsowski *Krzysztof Respondek *Sławomir Zapała *Honorata Skarbek Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji